Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-82952 describes an example of a motor including a drive shaft, a driven shaft, and a clutch. When the drive shaft is rotated, the rotation of the drive shaft is transmitted to the driven shaft. The clutch connects the drive shaft and the driven shaft in an integrally rotatable manner. The clutch described in the publication includes a joint structure that connects the drive shaft and the driven shaft in an integrally rotatable manner. The drive shaft includes a distal end that is press-fitted into the joint structure. Further, the joint structure includes a coupling. The driven shaft includes a basal end that is loosely fitted to the coupling.
In the motor of the publication described above, the distal end of the drive shaft is press-fitted to the coupling. Thus, when the drive shaft wobbles, the coupling wobbles together with the drive shaft. The wobbling of the coupling is one factor that produces noise from the clutch. The term “wobble” refers to a condition in which oscillation and rotation occur at the same time.
Further, the driven shaft is loosely fitted to the coupling. This allows axial misalignment of the driven shaft and the coupling, which, in turn, allows for a certain extent of axial misalignment of the drive shaft and the drive shaft in the joint structure of the above publication. However, when the coupling wobbles together with the drive shaft, the axis of the coupling is greatly misaligned from the axis of the driven shaft. In such a case, it may be difficult to tolerate axial misalignment of the driven shaft and the coupling.